The development of search engines makes it more convenient for users to search for information on webpages. There is a need for a solution to provide an accurate searching result for a user.
In the existing technology, to search for a picture on a webpage, a user needs to input a query including a word “picture” or the like on a search engine. For example, to browse a picture of the Forbidden City, the user needs to input a character string such as “picture of Forbidden City”; and the search engine obtains the query input on the webpage, queries for the picture of the Forbidden City according to the query, and outputs the picture on the webpage.
In the existing technology, in order that a search result of a picture is output, a user needs to input a query including a word “picture”. However, many queries input by users do not include the word “picture”. Although the queries do not include the word “picture”, the users may wish to obtain search results of pictures. For example, when a user inputs “the national emblem of China”, although the query does not include the word “picture”, the specific query suggests that the user wishes to obtain a search result of a picture of the national emblem of China. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to provide an accurate search result of a picture for a user according to a query input by the user.